There's Always a Roughdraft Before Perfection
by Shichi-san
Summary: This is about Kagome's search perfection through ups and downs with the Inu brothers. Wait! What do you mean mates? SesshoumaruxInuyashaxKagome
1. Okasan

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Ok I've been working on my writing and I don't like my other stories so I made this. It's much better. But I would like you opinion.

_Beast_

'Inner thoughts'

Kagome and her group were taking a break from jewel shard hunting and while everyone was doing their own thing Kagome decided to help Kaede and look for herbs that she had ran out of. She was taking Shippo with her so he could get some fresh air and run around so as soon as they reached the river he had run off. "Okay time to look for those herbs."

She gets down looking behind, under and around the bushes. She finally spots it by a tree "Ah ha gotcha!" She fills up her basket with as much herbs as she can fit in it. "Okay time to go I think I got enough" She stands up dusting herself off "Shippo time to go!" She walks back to the spot where she last saw him "Shippo Time to go! Shippo!" She walks in the direction he took off in "Shippo where are you?!"

"Oka-san?! Help!" She franticly runs in the direction of his voice. She bursts from the tree line into a clearing to see a spider-youkai holding Shippo in the air by his fluffy little tail. Kagome panics picking up a rock charging it with her miko powers and throws it at the spider-youkai hitting its leg making it drop Shippo. Kagome rushes over to catch him.

"Are you okay sweetie?" he tries to stop crying. "You stupid wench I'll kill you!" The youkai roars bringing its claws down on Kagome who uses her body to shield Shippo. The youkai's claws drag down her back blood spraying from the wound making Kagome cry out in. Her body falling to the ground.

Back at the village with a certain hanyou in red, stops cutting vegetables looking towards the forest sniffing the air. "Human blood" "What was that Inuyasha?" Miroku asks not hearing him the first time. "I'll be back" Inuyasha shouts halfway out the door. "I wonder what's that all about" He shrugs going back to meditating.

"Jaken watch Rin" "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin skips up to Sesshoumaru "Can Rin go with you Lord Sesshoumaru? Please?" She gives him her best puppy dog pout. _Oh no she's giving us that look. _'Damn whoever made that look' He looks at her. "No Rin not this time" Rin looks down her eyes watering. Sesshoumaru's beast starts to panic at the smell of salt. _Console her pup._ "When this Sesshoumaru comes back he will take Rin to get oden" Rin hugs his leg "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru Rin loves oden" She goes and continues picking flowers. Jaken shakes his head at the young ningen that just played his lord. Sesshoumaru takes off towards the east.

"Are you ok Shippo?" Kagome asks weakly "I'm fine Oka-san but what about you?" She smiles lovingly at him her vision starting to blur "Good" She falls unconscious unknowingly flaring her powers purifying all hostile youkai in a one mile radius. "Oka-san please wake up" He starts to panic shaking Kagome the smell of her blood clouding his senses. He slowly reverts to his fox form curling up next to her tears falling from his eyes. "Oka-san wake up… please wake up" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha appear instantly smelling Kagome's blood.

Inuyasha looks at Sesshoumaru 'What is he doing here' He turns his attention back to Kagome "Kagome…" He whispers under his breath taking a step towards her only to be stopped by a vicious growl. _Help him_ 'Why should this Sesshoumaru help him' _Because our mate-to-be is in danger_ 'Mate-to-be?! When did this happen' _I will take no one else but her_ 'We'll discuss this later'

"Step back Inuyasha his beast is in control" Inuyasha growls stomping up to Sesshoumaru "You may not care about her but I do so don't think you can order me around!" Sesshoumaru growls pinning Inuyasha to a tree. "Do not presume anything about this Sesshoumaru" He growls in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha stops struggling feeling a wave of arousal go through his body. Sesshoumaru sniffs him licking the shell of Inuyasha's ear pulling away.

'Why'd you do that?!" _He will be a fun one to break _'Hn' He moves towards Kagome. Shippo jumps up yipping "Mine stay (yip) away!" His youkai rises around him "How do we get to Kagome" Asks a hanyou whose face was as red as his haori. Sesshoumaru releases his scent making Inuyasha stagger backwards. "Keep your mouth shut hanyou" He turns to look at Inuyasha surprised to see a lustful look in his eyes.

He moves over to Shippo "Stand down kit" Shippo lunges at him. Sesshoumaru presses on a pressure point making Shippo go unconscious. Sesshoumaru picks him up tossing him at Inuyasha. "Watch him" Inuyasha picks him up wrapping him in his outer haori watching as Sesshoumaru picks up Kagome. "We head to your village" they both feel a shiver go through their spines as they head to the village. 'Something is going to happen' was both their thoughts as they picked up speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please do my poll.


End file.
